


see you in hell

by ciscoscaitlin, MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Series: Thawne's School for Delinquent Meta Children [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, F/M, Post-Break Up, Villains, rogues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoscaitlin/pseuds/ciscoscaitlin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Cisco clenched his fists. “I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You.”“I’d love to see you try, darling.”
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Iris West (mentioned), Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Thawne's School for Delinquent Meta Children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758658
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	see you in hell

Caitlin plugged in the USB at the monitor to pull up the PowerPoint tongue in cheek, knowing Cisco’s eyes were stuck on her. He’d spent half of the night rearranging the slides to be just so, so she’d gone in and ruined it from her phone ten minutes before the bell of this hell course. 

“What’s taking so long?” Reverb muttered.

Irritation trickled up her spine. She nearly iced the keyboard. “Fuck off.”

“Ooh! Uh oh,” said HR, their “cool” teacher, all sing-songy. “That’s one penny in the swear jar!” He lifted the bubblegum candy jar full to the brim with spare change from his desk. 

Caitlin flipped him the bird and added another penny. 

Reverb couldn’t stand waiting any longer, shoving her out of the way of the computer.

“Don’t touch me,” she grouched, ice in her words, and slapped him upside the head. 

He startled away, hand to his head and expression annoyed. “What, but you can slap me with your razor-sharp nails?” 

HR clapped his hands between every word of his damn song. “Grown-up friends, do not fight! Grown-up friends, be polite!” 

Top slumped over her desk in the front row, groaning. “Can we get on with this already?” 

“Yeah,” said Reverb, pointing a glare at Caitlin before continuing. “Technical difficulties.”

He clicked on the file for their presentation. “The hell?”

He clicked again, then frowned. “What the—” He looked up at their teacher before catching himself. “—Frack,” he finished hastily.

When he pulled up their project, the screen maximized to show off The Elongated Man’s Instagram pictures. 

The class burst out laughing. 

Cisco slammed his fist down on the table next to the candy jar, eyes ablaze with fury. “You fucked up our project!” 

“Swear jar!” HR’s shrill fell upon deaf ears. 

Caitlin blew him a kiss and sauntered back to her desk, legs propped up against her books. She flipped her silver hair over her shoulder, very pleased as Cisco clicked through the PowerPoint slides to find every last word deleted. “Ooops.” 

Cisco clenched his fists. “I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You.”

“I’d love to see you try, darling.” 

A blue vortex materialized in front of him, and he stepped in. Caitlin rolled her eyes as another appeared in front of her desk and he charged through, flipping her desk across the room and crowded her space against the chair. 

Their peers sprang apart, defending themselves with their abilities as the classroom descended into chaos. 

Caitlin leaned back as far as the plastic backing would let her. Reverb’s goggles activated, lighting upon their resting position in his hair as if he were about to use them. She flicked it off his head, letting them clatter to the ground next to Null’s hightops. Cisco growled. 

She chewed on the edge of her thumb, replaying the vivid image of the last time she’d heard that growl in her ear. Except that this time her legs weren’t wrapped snug around his hips, and he wasn’t slamming her against the wall of the dormitory he shared with Rupture. “Now you’re just making me _hot_.”

Reaching forward, she pulled on his shirt and blew cold air into his face. Caitlin did her best not to think about how this was the closest they’d been in days. 

HR ran to the intercom, flicking the switch to page the academic dean, calling _mayday_ over and over. The rest of the class realized the threat of danger had dwindled. They alternated between watching them with mild interest or congregating into their own cliques, deeming class as officially done for the day. None were particularly too concerned. 

_Until._

Headmaster Thawne sped in, lightning bouncing off the walls of the room as the class of rogues went deathly still. HR cowered in the corner, clutching his penny jar. “Those two! Ever since they broke up they’ve been so—so—!” HR gulped a breath. _“Inappropriate.”_

Headmaster Thawne circled Reverb and Killer Frost, eerily silent. Caitlin bluffed, straightening her back as if his calculating eyes did not strike the fear of god into her cold system. Cisco’s hand covered hers, steeling himself in the face of their school’s dean. 

“I think this has gone on long enough,” he whispered in a chilling tone. “How about instead of terrorizing your teachers you do something with yourselves to _learn.”_

Caitlin slid her eyes to Cisco, knowing how terrified of Thawne he’d been in their early years at this school. 

“Detention,” he spat. “Both of you.” He zipped over to HR’s desk and pulled out two disciplinary forms.

“Detention!?” Caitlin cried. “With him!?” 

Thawne narrowed his gaze on her. 

“You want it worse, Miss Snow?” 

Cisco dug his nails into her skin, silencing her. 

“—No,” she stammered out. 

“Hmm.” Their headmaster tilted his head at them. “Then I suppose this detention will suffice.” He sped back to his office. 

HR stood himself up, brushing off chalk from his trousers. “You heard the man, you two hormonal rascals, detention at 4 pm sharp.” 

Cisco snapped out of whatever trance that made him hold her hand. “What about our project?” 

HR let out an incredulous laugh, gesturing with his drumsticks at the montage of Elongated Man selfies that had been on automatic rotation since the presentation had been started. “Your project?! What project? That was no project, that was a _fail.”_

Caitlin looked away as Reverb tried to negotiate with their teacher. She knew despite everything, he really did care about his schoolwork. 

“You had your opportunity to present to this class regardless of the stunt your partner pulled but you chose to initiate some weird cosmic foreplay with Miss Snow inside in _my_ classroom. You don’t get a passing grade.” 

“Fine!” Reverb snapped. He crouched down, picking up all the books that had slid off her desk when he’d tipped it, dropping it onto her lap. She flinched. He stared at her until Caitlin had no choice but to acknowledge him. 

His eyes narrowed when she turned her head. “See you in hell.” 

He disappeared through another breach, this time not coming back. She tried not to miss him as she wondered if he’d gone to their secret hideout like they did every day after the end of last period. Well - their former secret hideout. She shook her head to dispel those creeping thoughts. It didn’t matter. Cisco— _Reverb_ didn’t matter anymore. 

Mirror Master leaned in beside her, his accent still as thick as when he got here. “So, uh, does that mean you’re single again?” 

Top gasped, straightening up in her seat. _“Babe!”_

Caitlin waited until Mirror Master snapped his gum to freeze it out of his mouth, sticking it to his forehead. “In your dreams, glass ass.” With a sweeping motion she knocked all of her belongings into her designer school bag, and stalked right out, ignoring HR’s pathetic protests. 

She already had detention. 

~.~ 

Four-fifteen and the minutes could not go by any slower. Caitlin sat by the windows, legs curled up against her chest on the hard seat after Headmaster Thawne screamed at them some more. Cisco kept his gaze steadily ahead at the wall blank-faced, staring at nothing. 

Thawne sped up in front of Caitlin, slamming his hands on her desk. She jumped in her chair and clutched the edge of it for support. “Miss Snow, are you listening?”

She nodded, avoiding eye contact with his creepy yellow eyes and bit down sharply on her lip. 

“So you won’t cause another disruption while I leave you alone with Mr. Ramon?” 

She shook her head, her words failing her.

“Have you lost your ability to speak, Miss Snow?” 

“How about you back up, _Thawne_ , and maybe then she’ll talk.”

“I can speak,” Caitlin said immediately, fearing the backlash Cisco’s careless comment would make. She just wanted him to speed his ass out of there and far away from her. 

Something about Thawne had always felt wrong to her, he brought nothing but dread in the pit of her stomach and she knew better than to go against her gut. It had never failed her before. She had yet to meet a rogue at this school for ' _delinquent metas'_ , as Headmaster Thawne coined it, that wasn’t petrified of him—And with the company they keep, that wasn’t a good thing. 

He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting. 

“We’ll behave,” she muttered out. “Neither of us wants to be here.”

The corner of his mouth lifted, ever so slightly. “I see.” He walked to the door, only turning back to warn them one last time. “I’ll return within the hour.”

With that, the door shut firmly.

Cisco and Caitlin sat in miserable silence. The clock ticked on the wall. Caitlin kept her head down, swirling frost patterns against her thigh. 

She itched to say something to get him to look at her, anything to tear his gaze off the peeling paint above the chalkboard. 

Ten minutes later and the door creaked open again. 

Squeaky clean Barry Allen shuffled in, his shoulders hunched as if he’d been sentenced to the world’s nastiest crime, walking into the detention centre. 

He stopped short at the sight of Killer Frost and Reverb sitting at opposite ends of the room, eyes wide and curious. When it didn’t appear he was going to do anything other than clutch his books to his chest and gawk at them, Caitlin tilted her head to the side. 

“Are you _lost,_ Flash?” 

He cleared his throat, eyeing the both of them and trudged along to a desk smack in the middle of the distance between them. “No. I got detention.” 

“Why?” asked Cisco. 

“I don’t know,” he grumbled, already taking out his physics homework from Miss Brand’s class. “I think headmaster Thawne has it out for me.” 

“Maybe it’s cause you dress like a huge nerd.” 

Flash frowned, looking down at his outfit. “It’s just a sweater vest.” 

Cisco snorted from his corner. Caitlin barely suppressed one of her own. 

She got up, trailing frost along the Windex-cleaned surfaces of the desks in a row until she hopped up onto Barry’s desk, sitting right over his spiral notebook. She crossed her legs. 

He chuckled nervously. 

Caitlin didn’t say anything for a long while, just stared at Barry until he became visibly uncomfortable. She turned her head to make eye contact with Cisco, the first time since before he’d left her in HR’s classroom. His brow was creased, arms crossed against his leather jacket, wary. Watching. 

  
Caitlin let herself smirk, pouting her lips at Barry. “I don’t know,” she drawled, putting her hand on his scrawny shoulder. “Call me crazy, but I find it kind of attractive.” 

Barry squeaked, hissing at the low temperature and scooted backwards in his chair. “I’m with Iris.” 

“Yeah, psycho,” said Cisco, increasingly pissed off. “He’s with Iris.” 

Caitlin made a show of looking around the dead empty centre. “Iris isn’t here.” 

She hopped off his desk, strutting closer as Barry scooted his chair all the way back until he hit the radiator against the far windowsill. “Is it true, what they say about Speedsters?” 

“Huh?” 

“How long _do_ they last?” 

A thrill down her spine when she heard the screech of Cisco’s chair behind her. 

Barry stammered, looking anywhere and everywhere but her face. “I-uh, don’t know if you’re joking or not but I think if you had to ask for my opinion on the matter-” 

“I’m not,” she deadpanned. 

“If you had to ask!” he continued loudly, “I have no interest in you because you are scary and I love my girlfriend and so no thank you, really. No, thank you. I just want to serve my detention hour, please. 

“Hmm.”

“And I’m pretty sure Cisco is about to murder me,“ he added. “Which is because I’m pretty sure he wants you back! Cisco wants you back, right!?” 

“It’s Reverb,” said Cisco, right next to Barry’s ear. He jumped and sped out of their compromising position as if he’d only just now remembered his powers. Barry kept his back plastered to the wall, hands up as if to say _don’t shoot!_

“Reverb,” said Flash. “Right, sorry! Reverb wants you back, Frost.” 

“No, I don’t.” 

Barry grinned with his teeth at her. “He totally wants you back!” 

Knowing she had Cisco’s attention, she stood up from her crouched position, elbowing him sharply in the ribs.

“Cisco doesn’t want me.” She pursed her lips and batted her eyelashes at speed boy. “Besides, I’ve got this hottie in front of me now.” 

“Stop _doing_ that!” 

“Doing what?” Caitlin asked innocently. 

Reverb made a dramatic hand gesture. “You know what! Your stupid games. This! And the Powerpoint stunt you pulled!” 

Caitlin rolled her eyes hard. Again with the HR powerpoint. As if that class even had any relevance to their lives. “I only did that because you had your hands all over Golden Gladiator Girl.” 

“Flirting with Golden Glider is hardly putting my hands all over her. And it’s not like I’m the one that started an affair by sleeping with _Mirror Master_ when he’s still with Top! _”_

“Do you believe _everything_ Spin says?” 

Barry sped in between them, forcing them to power down before another fight broke out. “What _happened_ to you guys? You used to be inseparable.” 

Caitlin lolled her head to the right to glare at her ex. “That’s because _somebody_ hacked into the school system so we’d be in every freakin’ class together.” 

“Don’t act like you didn’t love that in September,” Reverb snarked back. 

“Oh. Okay, I get it now. Killer Frost got _dumped,_ ” said Barry over their bickering nonchalantly, returning to his homework. He sat down at his desk and picked up his pencil, starting to write an equation. 

Killer Frost and Reverb stopped arguing immediately, turning their heads to glare at The Flash. 

An icicle flew past his head, knocking his pencil out of his hand. “I did not get _dumped.”_

“It was a…” Caitlin spared a look at Cisco, who rolled his eyes. “Mutual agreement.”

“Doesn’t look that way,” Barry mumbled under his breath. He strained for the pencil that rolled away on the floor. Cisco stepped on it underneath his shmancy shoes. Barry looked up. “Can I get my pencil?” 

“No,” said Cisco. “What do you mean by that?” 

Flash shrugged. “I just noticed you watching her a lot, is all. If you really hated her, you’d have left in a breach right now. And Frost, you mess with Reverb on purpose because it’s the only time he talks to you anymore.” 

“Shut up!” Caitlin said hotly, feeling embarrassed. 

Somehow something smug washed over Cisco’s face. “Is that true?” 

Caitlin stiffened. “No!” she hissed, storming away. 

Cisco grabbed her wrist. She felt the pull on her arm zing up to her inner elbow, the only warning before finding herself flush against his chest. Her face burned up when his hands moved up and down the length of her back until they settled into a steady hold on her waist. 

“Is it true?”

She chewed on her lip. “Is it true you watch me like a creeper?” 

“Can’t keep my eyes off you,” he admitted, shocking the both of them.

“Why?” 

“You’re infuriating.”

She opened her mouth to retort.

“—And stunning. Beautiful.”

She clenched his jacket. “You don’t get to call me that anymore.”

“Why not?”

“ _Because_ …! We broke up!”

Reverb tightened his hold around her waist, his hair falling forward as he leaned in to whisper, “But you miss this.”

Caitlin let out a mortifying squeak. His eyes lit up like a thousand stars and in that moment there was nothing else she could do but surrender. 

“Too bad we’re never getting back together,” said Cisco, taunting her with the same words she yelled at him, not even a few days before.

“That’s a lie,” she breathed, snaking her arms around his neck, trying to hide her smile. 

“I know.”

“Just kiss him already!” Barry whined from across the room, shielding his body with a chair. “I want to live past the hour.”

Caitlin turned her cheek to flash her icy eyes at the speedster. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

But maybe this time, she’ll listen.

Kissing Cisco was just like she’d remembered it, cracking the icicle cage around her heart. She ran her fingers through his hair, giggling into his mouth when he hoisted her up onto a desk so she could hook her legs at the ankle around his. When she let go of him for air, he was grinning, that mischievous handsome smile Caitlin claimed as her own invention. 

“I love you, asshole.”

His breath stuttered against her cheek. “Really?”

It was the first time either of them ever said it out loud. Reverb’s expression changed, marginally vulnerable. She liked to play games, but this wasn’t one of them. 

She cupped his face, patting it lightly, basking in his brilliant joy. 

“Really, really.” 

“Aww,” said Barry from his corner of the room.

“Unfortunately,” she added hastily, realizing they had Flash as their audience still. 

She pulled a face, wrinkling her nose, but now he knew she was only teasing. Cisco stuck out his tongue, mirroring her facial expression. 

“I love you too, Caitlin,” he whispered in her ear. Only for her to hear. 

“So…” Barry wondered out loud, closing his homework. “We can all get along now until Headmaster Thawne comes back?”

Cisco pursed his lips, failing at executing the depth of his menacing face with Caitlin’s arms slung around him, peppering icy kisses up his neck. “As long as _you_ don’t run your mouth about any of this.”

“What about Iris?” he tried to negotiate, pushing his luck.

Caitlin lifted a hand, swirling a squall of snow in her palm. “No. Not even your little truth-teller girlfriend.”

The Flash put two thumbs up, grimacing when they resumed kissing. He’d just have to be satisfied with that deal. “Sure, yeah. That’s fine!” He turned around in his chair, finishing up the rest of his assignments. “Just please don’t have sex or something in this room. I’m pretty sure that qualifies for another detention.” 

  
  


~.~

When Headmaster Thawne returned, he paused at the doorway at the sight before him. 

The two of them were at the desks where Thawne had left them before Barry came in, only now with The Flash hunched over Cisco’s desk, talking animatedly about the vibrational physics behind the potential of Reverb’s ability to stop speedsters from moving. 

Caitlin looked up from her nails, feigning disinterest. “Can we go now?” 

Thawne sighed and his jaw ticked, as if he were displeased. “Yes, Miss Snow. Mr. Ramon.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and waited for a moment before addressing Barry. “Allen. The three of you are dismissed.” 

Caitlin left as fast as she could, dragging Cisco by the hand out of the room before the academic dean could change his mind. Barry followed after them, looking behind his shoulder as if he couldn’t believe they escaped the hour of hell. 

“Why did he look like he was surprised we’re all still breathing?” 

“I don’t know,” Cisco said. “And I don’t care. Bye.” They stopped walking down the corridor letting The Flash zip away. 

Caitlin smirked a little bit. “Aw, you’re starting to like Flash boy.” 

Cisco did his signature Reverb scoff. “He doesn’t belong here.” 

“Yeah, but you think he’s endearing.” She cozied herself up in his arms as they stood at the top of the spiralling staircase which led to the dormitories. 

He rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Just don’t touch him again.” 

“Got no reason to anymore,” she promised, stealing his vibe goggles to place over her own head. Like she always used to.

“Amen,” he murmured against her lips, slowly lifting her up through a breach. She didn’t even need to ask what was happening.

They had a _lot_ of lost time to make up for. 


End file.
